


Falling For You

by hinotoriii



Series: Oscar Trevelyan [23]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinotoriii/pseuds/hinotoriii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>AU: Modern Universe</b>
</p><p>All Dorian was trying to do was buy some coffee for himself and his friends. He didn't expect to find himself falling for an attractive nurse. </p><p><i>Literally</i>, falling for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> 'You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.'
> 
> Prompt fill request for this [drabble meme](http://mythalsfavour.tumblr.com/post/149455837853/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).
> 
> Ellana Lavellan belongs to [flyppa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyppa/pseuds/flyppa). I'm just borrowing her because Dorian always likes having his two best friends with him :)

All he had been attempting to do was visit the hospital café, pick up some coffee for Ellana, Felix and himself before returning to his friends so they could all continue to wait for Felix to finally be discharged.    

What Dorian had _not_ expected to end up happening was for him to trip on the wheel of a hastily forgotten wheelchair whilst making his way towards said café, nor for him to end up almost falling flat on his face in the process.

Almost.   

Fortunately his face avoided meeting the vinyl flooring, thanks to the set of hands which had reached out to grab a hold of him. Instead Dorian stumbled slightly, quickly discovering that the grip the person had on him was firm and steady. He was pulled close towards them as they tried to help him rise back up on his feet, a sense of warmth mixing amongst the scents of both disinfectant and an echo of honeycomb soap which clung to the persons body.    

“Careful there. These old hospital hallways are always crowded.“   

The person’s words were accompanied by a chuckle; not mocking in its sound, but rather good natured. It caused a light blush to rise itself up on Dorian’s cheeks - although he wasn’t sure if it was due to how pleasant sounding it was, or out of embarrassment over his current predicament.    

Once he was standing on his own two feet once more Dorian brushed himself down, the hands which had held him moving away to give him space. He could sense how the person remained nearby, probably to check that he was unharmed, and so Dorian turned towards him -   

\- And found himself face to face with a rather attractive young male nurse.   

The man was smiling at Dorian, the sight a gentle thing which sent Dorian’s heart to sit lodged within his own throat. He was slightly tanned, with light stubble and a short head of hair; the combination working wonders for him. But it was his eyes which managed to catch Dorian off guard. Coloured a deep and somewhat incredible shade of green within them Dorian saw something else; something bright and new.   

No wonder the man was a nurse. He probably charmed his patients into good health with his appearance alone.    

“Thank you,” Dorian began to say, suddenly remembering how rude it was to stare. “For helping me, that is. I’m not quite sure what happened -“   

"Oh, I do,” The man interrupted. Dorian rose an eyebrow, watching how the nurses gentle smile grew into something akin to a cheeky smirk.    

“You fainted of course. Right into my arms.”    

“Now _that_ -” Dorian said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I know is false. I didn’t _faint._ "   

"You likely have a concussion, but that’s okay,” The nurse replied, nodding sagely. He let out a heavily dramatic sigh. “But I should let you know, if you required my attention that badly, you didn’t need to go to such extremes. You could have just called for me. I respond to all calls directed to Nurse Oscar, after all."   

For a moment, Dorian simply blinked at the man - Oscar, as he’d come to learn. He shook his head afterwards, letting out a brief breath of laughter of his own.   

"That’s the story you’re sticking with, isn’t it?"   

"It _is_ a tad bit more interesting than tripping over a badly put away wheelchair, isn’t it?” Oscar’s grin seemed to widen, and Dorian was certain that he followed it up by  _winking_ at him. “Don’t worry though. I won’t mention either story to anyone."   

 _‘Paging Nurse Oscar. Could you return to ward 3 please? The elf suffering from lyrium burns is trying to leave his bed again.’_    

Before Dorian could say anything he watched Oscar roll his eyes, before donning his cheerful smile once more.    

"And that would my cue to move along back to work,” Said Oscar. He reached forward, giving Dorian’s arm a light squeeze. “Take it easy down the hallways from now on alright? As pretty as you are, I wouldn’t want to see you in a hospital bed with a sprained ankle all of a sudden."   

Oscar stepped back, waving his hand at Dorian before turning to walk back down the way he likely had just walked from. Dorian simply watched as he left, trying his hardest not to notice the sway of his walk or just how lovely the sight of his backside was.  

 

* * *

  
"Were you _making_ the coffee yourself or something?"   

Dorian levelled Ellana with a look, watching how she rose her hands in the air as if in some act of defence.    

"I was distracted,” Dorian said, walking around the bed Felix was still sitting in so he could leave a cup of coffee on the table. He heard Felix softly mutter a thank you, reaching for the cup with the hand which was not currently bandaged and resting in a sling.    

“Distracted by what? How the coffee machine worked? The sick? Some cute doctor you saw on your travels?"   

"Keep it up,” Dorian replied, holding another cup of coffee just out of Ellana’s reach. “I can decide to give this coffee to someone else you know."   

"Never,” Ellana replied, snatching the coffee away from him as he lowered it and cradling the cup between her hands. Dorian shook his head, moving to lean against the back of the only chair in the room as he rose his own cup to his lips.  

“What were you distracted by Dorian?” Felix asked innocently, watching his friend from across the room with a curious expression. “It’s unlike you to take so long."   

"Yes, well. The hallways were rather crowded. Not to mention that by the time I made it to the café there was quite the queue."   

"It _is_ close to lunchtime…” Felix considers. “You probably managed to hit the rush of relatives trying to pick up the good flavoured sandwiches for their sick relatives. The egg and cress ones here are horrid."   

"Egg and cress in general should be kept far away from filling sandwiches,” Ellana adds, her nose winking at the mere thought. Dorian shook his head, taking a sip from his coffee whilst ignoring yet another discussion on terrible hospital foods.   

“Sorry to have kept you all waiting."   

Dorian tried not to choke on his drink at the familiar voice he heard. He quickly turned towards where the sound of come from, instantly recognising the nurse he’d met earlier as they scanned through Felix’s paperwork.   

"That’s alright,” Said Felix. He was always kind, which was a nice contrast to the scowl Ellana wore at how long the three of them had been kept waiting. Dorian wasn’t particular bothered either way himself – he was much too shocked to care much about the length of time they’d been standing around.   

“It’s always hectic around here, as I’m sure you’ve come to see for yourself," Oscar replied, looking up from the paperwork to flash his charming smile at all of them. Upon recognising Dorian his expression grew surprised, and after a short moment Dorian watched how his smile grew slightly. 

"Hello again,” He said to Dorian. Dorian nodded in response, and from his side he could feel Ellana’s curious gaze burning into him.

“Well,” Oscar continued, moving to stand beside Felix’s bed as he spoke. “I’ve spoken to Doctor Wynne, and she’s signed you off so you’re all ready to go home.” He removed the top most paper from his clipboard. “Just take this down to the outpatients on your way out. I’ll … hand it to one of your friends.”

Ellana stepped forward, reaching to take the paper from Oscar’s hands. She gave him a smile, and Dorian watched as the nurse responded with his own bright one in return. The sight made caused something within his chest to tighten, and Dorian was certain that it had to be incredibly unfair for someone to be _that_ attractive and _that_ pleasant to everyone he met.    

“Rest up well, Mr. Alexius.” Said Oscar, rocking on the back of his heels as he turned back to Felix. His hands had moved to meet behind his back, and Dorian couldn’t help but think that he looked the picture of ease standing there. “And if you’d like my advice, do be aware of those icy patches on the ground. The weather right now is mad, what with all this freak snow we’re having."   

"I’ll be sure to be more careful,” Replied Felix, the corner of his eyes crinkling with amusement. “Thank you once again. For all your effort."   

Oscar gave a shrug. "I didn’t really do much, but I’ll pass the message on to the doctor and the other nurses for you. I know they’ll appreciate it.”    

He turned then, heading to leave the room once when suddenly Dorian felt Oscar set his attention on him. There was a light of humour dancing within his eyes, and Dorian found he didn’t have to wait long to figure out what that was.  
  
“You take care too. No more tripping over things, alright? You don’t want to end up back here because you’re injured yourself next time after all."   

Before Dorian could even think to consider a response in any way Oscar was already out the room. Dorian wasn’t sure he would have known what to say anyway, and as he turned back to face both his friends he found he was met with raised eyebrows and mirrored expectant looks from the both of them. 

A long silence stretched on between the three of them until eventually Felix decided it was time to move out of his bed. Ellana however continued to watch Dorian as Felix struggled, a knowing spark playing dangerously in her eyes. It was a sight Dorian dreaded whenever he saw her wear it. 

"Whatever it is you wish to say -”    

“You really _did_ meet a cute doctor while you were supposed to be getting us all coffee!” She interrupted somewhat excitedly. Dorian groaned, rubbing a hand over his face as he held up his index finger with the other.   

“First of all, Oscar is a nurse, _not_ a doctor -"   

"Oh? So we’re on a first name basis with the young, attractive male nurse already, are we?” Ellana asked, eyebrows raising further.   

“Now don’t you start. He was just very nice -"   

"Oh I _bet_ he was. He seemed it."   

Dorian let out a heavy sigh. He could hear Felix laughing the more Ellana spoke.  

There was no way he was ever hearing the end of it now.


End file.
